Song fic central
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: So this is a story full of random song fics i deside to write. If you want to ask me to write a piticular song, tell me in a review. So this is gonna be just songfics, nothing else. Okay? Good. Hope you like them. CHANNY!
1. My happy ending

_Oh, oh. So much for my happy ending. _

_Oh oh. _

_So much for my happy ending. _

_Ohh ohh, ohhhhhh. _

_Lets talk this over. _

_Its not like we're dead. _

_Was it something I did? _

_Was it something you said? _

Sonny looked up into Chad's eyes after a fight- their first fight. She had tears rolling down her cheeks, but she didn't try and stop it. He said something, something she couldn't believe even the jerkiest, egotistical guy would say that, and he said it.

"What did you just say?" Sonny asked, almost unable to talk. With the feeling of her heart tearing open, inside her chest, she knew that there was only one thing to do to make her feel better…

Chad hadn't answered, that showed that he was uncertain of what he would say next or, he couldn't believe he too, said it. Either or, he wasn't saying anything. "Well? What did you say, Chad?"

He looked down at her, showing he was defeated. "Whatever. I have one thing to say too you. And that is, that we are over." Sonny walked away from him, making her point. She wasn't going to let someone get away with that, after what he said. She was stronger then that. She wasn't going to let him make her feel like crap.

_Don't leave me hanging, in a city so dead. _

_Held up so high, _

_On such a breakable thread. _

_You were all the things I thought I knew, _

_And I thought we could be. _

_You were everything, everything, _

_That I wanted. _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it. _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away. _

Sonny got home, after her fight with Chad. She couldn't believe how she was so stupid to think he would ever love her. A guy like that loving a girl- a girl like her. It wasn't even meant to be. He was a major TV actor. Greatest actor of our generation to be exact. And she was the small town girl from Wisconsin. It wasn't meant to be. It never would be. Sonny's mom, looked at her with worry in her eyes once she walked into the apartment.

"Is everything okay, sweetie? Have you been crying? What happened?" Mom asked.

"I broke up with Chad." And like before the tears just came running down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in, whether she liked it or not. They wouldn't stay.

"Aww, honey. It will be okay, everything will be okay. I always thought Chad wasn't the guy for you. You will find someone better, someone who actually treats you well." Connie hugged her daughter.

"But what if the person in all my dreams, the person I pictured in my like to always be, is… Chad? What do I do then?"

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending. _

_Ohh, ohh, _

_So much for my happy ending _

_Ohh ohh. _

_You've got your dumb friends._

_I know what they say. _

_They tell you I'm difficult, but so are they. _

_But they don't know me._

_Do they even know you? _

_All the things you hide from me, all the shit that you do. _

During these last few weeks, she has all but forgotten about Chad. The guy that broke her heart. Even though she see's him wandering through the halls of Condor Studio's, she tells herself that she never knew that dude, and she never did. But did she ever believe herself? Not a chance. You have all your friends walking with you. Every time she passed, they would laugh. They told you 'she was no good' and 'she would eventually break your heart' but really they were doing it because they didn't like the fact that two rivals were going out, and actually getting along.

_You were all the things I thought I knew, _

_And I thought we could be. _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted. _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be. _

_But we lost it. _

_All the memories so close to me just fade away. _

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending._

_Its nice to know that you were there . _

_Thanks for acting like you care._

_And making me feel like I was the only one. _

_Its nice to know we had it all. _

_Thanks for watching as I fall. _

_And letting me know we were done. _

All the while, Sonny's life has been falling apart, day by day. She didn't know what she did to make this happen to her. People all around her, were making her feel left out. She didn't know where she went wrong with her life. And worse thing of the matter is, that Chad wasn't there too protect her. But she didn't exactly think her would, but she knew that there could have been a small chance that he would look out for her. Guess not.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it. _

_All of the memories so close to me just fade away. _

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending. _

_You were everything, everything that I wanted. _

_We were meant to be supposed to be, _

_But we lost it. _

_All of the memories so close to be just fade away. _

_All this time you were pretending, _

_So much for my happy ending. _

As time goes by, Sonny wishes she never met Chad. He has made her life go from totally happy, all the way to the worst kind of life ever. So much for her happy ending…

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh. _

_So much for my happy ending. _

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh _

_So much for my happy ending. _

_Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhhhh _

* * *

><p><strong>So this is like my second or whatever song fic ever, i dont think too highly about this one. I tried my best to make it perfect, but there is no such thing as perfect. But, if you like it awesome, tell me in a review. If you hate it, well it is your opinion and i cant do anything about it, just dont go in a review saying 'Oh this songfic sucked' and all that because really if your not going to review nice things, then dont even review them. Plain and simple. But, now i will leave you with the descison of reviewing or not. <strong>


	2. Too Little Too Late

_Come with me, stay the night_

_You say the words but boy it don't feel right_

_What do ya expect me to do? (You know its just a little too late) _

_You take my hand_

_And you say you've changed _

_But boy you know your begging don't fool me_

"Sonny I am so sorry, I never thought I would ever say that to you. You know I wouldn't say something like that!" Chad begged.

"Chad I heard you say it, you heard you say it. Your begging isn't going to work this time." Sonny said frustrated with Chad already.

"Sonny I am sorry. I never meant to say it. I was under pressure. What else was I supposed to do?" Chad asked, growing more angrier by the minute. What was her problem? He didn't mean it.

"How were you under pressure Chad? You were talking with your friends, and I came by to see you but you didn't see me. How was that under pressure?" Sonny asked.

"Because they were asking me questions!" Chad said.

"You love getting asked questions, Chad!" Sonny yelled.

"Yeah, by Paparazzi not my friends, and not about my girlfriend." Chad said.

_Because too you its just a game (You know its just a little too late) _

_So let me on down_

_Cause time has made me strong_

_I'm starting to move on _

_I'm gonna say this now_

_Your chance has come and gone _

_And you know… _

_Its just a little too late_

_A little too wrong_

Sonny couldn't believe he would say something like that. Even if he was 'under pressure'. She just couldn't believe it. Sonny originally thought that he was better than that. But now she can see that he isn't. She knew it wasn't going to work out in the beginning, but she was stupid enough to fall for his stupid charm. And she hated herself for that. She got hurt because she fell for 'The Greatest Actor Of Their Generation'. Sometimes Sonny wished that he was the right person, but he isn't. He couldn't be. Wouldn't be. It was impossible.

_And I cant wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (you know its just a little too late) _

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (you know its just a little too late) _

_Yeah yeahhhh, Its just a little too late, Mhmm _

_I was young_

_And in love_

"Chad in case you don't remember, you told your friends that I was the worst person you have ever met in your life. You said that you wished you never met me. That you wanted to break up with me because I was the worst date that you have ever had." Sonny said, bursting into tears. "Yeah I was there for that entire time. Holding in my sobs so I wouldn't give it away. You hurt me Chad. And the worst part is you said it behind my back. Maybe if you would've said it to my face it wouldn't have made me as mad. But there is one thing that I wanna know. Is all that you said, was it true?"

Chad took a deep breath, knowing he would have to tell the truth now, no matter how much it would hurt him later on. "Some of it, yes. But trust me there was stuff that I was saying, that I was lying. I said it to make me look like the Hollywood Bad boy." Chad explained.

"What stuff were you lying about?" Sonny asked vulnerably.

_I gave you everything_

_But it wasn't enough_

_And now you wanna communicate (you know its just a little too late) _

_Go find someone else_

_In letting you go_

_I'm loving myself_

_You got a problem_

_But don't come asking me for help_

_Cause you know_

_Its just a little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I cant wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (you know its just a little too late) _

"Sonny you have to know that I am sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Chad begged.

"Chad I'm letting you go. I cant do this anymore. You hurt me once, I am not going to let you hurt me again. I am doing the right thing. I cant do it anymore." Sonny said.

"I wont hurt you again, Sonny you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I don't wanna lose you." Chad said, a single tear falling down his cheek. "Please, forgive me?"

"No, I am not going to let you make me forgive you. I am, I am not going to do this any longer."

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (you know its just a little too late) _

_I can love with all of my heart, baby_

_I know I have so much to give ( so much to give) _

_With a player like you I don't have prayer_

_That's no way to live _

_Ohh….mmmm….no _

_Its just too little too late_

_Yeahhhh.. _

Sonny looked at the Hollywood Heartthrob in front of her. Begging for her forgiveness. Why would he even try? He knew he was going to get it back, no matter what he did. So why bring him more heartache, instead of just leaving it alone? Chad's beautiful blue eyes looking into Sonny's, she knew he was trying to make her see that he didn't mean it, but Sonny knew deep in her head it was just a game to get her back and then hurt her again. She wasn't going to lend him her heart again, no matter how much it hurt her, or him. She just wasn't going to go through this kind of pain again. She couldn't.

_Its just a little too late_

_A little too wrong_

_And I cant wait_

_But you know all the right things to say (you know its just a little too late)_

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me_

_You just like the chase _

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (you know its just a little too late) _

_Yeah_

_You know its just too little too late_

_Oh, I cant wait_

"Chad I am saying this to be final." Sonny started. "I know how much this is hurting you, and no doubt it is hurting me too. But I cant go on like this. Sure you were good to me in the beginning, but you hurt me and I don't want someone who is going to hurt me." Sonny continued. "I want to stop it- stop everything. Stop dating, stop talking, everything. I don't want to be reminded of you, and if I made the wrong decision. I don't want to come running back crying and apologizing to you. I don't want any of that. I want to forget we ever started dating. I want to forget about _you_." Tears started falling down Sonny's cheeks. Chad nodded, knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her now. It was final. Like she said. "Chad its over. We're done. I'm sorry but its how its gotta be." Sonny kissed him on the cheek, then walked away. Walked away from him, from the year she was with him. Its all gone now.

_Its just too little too late _

_A little too wrong_

_And I cant wait. _

_But you know all the right things to say (You know its just too little too late) _

_You say you dream of my face_

_But you don't like me _

_You just like the chase_

_To be real_

_It doesn't matter anyway (you know its just too little too late) _


	3. Not Just You

_Darling, _

_I know your hearts seen better times_

_I know our songs had better rhymes before today_

_No_

_Darling, _

_I guess I made the wrong mistakes_

_I understand if you need your space_

_Please take your time_

_Before you go away_

_So far away_

_You need to realise… _

Sonny and Chad have been together for five years. They have been perfect. Nothing has been bad during their relationship, until this last month. They had been fighting more and more. Sonny didn't know if she could take the heartache anymore.

Sonny was laying on the couch, her eyes barely open when Chad walked through the door. Sonny opened her eyes wide and got off the couch in a matter of seconds. Chad stopped in midwalk seeing her walking angrily towards him.

"Your late-again." Sonny said lividly.

"I know and I'm sorry. But you know the guys." Chad said.

"Chad that is your excuse every night you come home late. I am tired of it." Sonny said, her voice calming down just a little.

"No it isn't. There isn't an excuse. Me and the guys-" Chad said.

"Yes you and the guys. It is always you and the guys. But is it ever going to be you and me?" Sonny asked. "Chad I cant do this. You never even think about spending time with me. It is always the guys. 'Me and the guys are going out' or 'Bye' sometimes you don't even tell me where your going. I thought that maybe you would change but your not. Its never going to be the relationship I want." Sonny said, tears forming in her eyes. "I cant do it anymore, Chad."

"I'm sorry, Sonny. Take your time."

_Baby its not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave_

_With tears on your sleeve_

_Notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_Baby its not just you that's hurting_

_Its me too_

He needed her to know that she wasn't the only one hurting from all their fighting lately. She wasn't the only one in pain. Every time she walked out after one of their fights it caused him an immeasurable amount of pain. He watched her wipe the tears away with the sleeve of her shirt trying the hide the evidence of her crying. She never noticed he was doing the same thing. He knew he was at fault and he knew if he tried he could change things. But he didn't know how. She couldn't see it was hurting him too.

_I'm sorry I wasn't there to catch the fall_

_I didn't hear when you called all of those nights_

_Please don't forget the good days with me_

_I can make back the heartache and grief_

_When it gets dark and it hard to see, _

_Ill turn on the lights_

_Before you go away_

_So far away_

_I really need you too know… _

**Dear Sonny: **

**You have to know I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry I was never there for you when you needed me the most. I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect boyfriend. But I tried. I tried to be everything you wanted me to be. Sometimes it just doesn't work the way I wanted it too. I'm sorry I never answered your calls while I was out. I'm sorry for a lot of things I have done. But if this is the way you want to go, not being with me, okay. But I ask one thing of you. Please don't forget all the good times with me. Please don't totally forget about me. If you do give me another chance, I will try my hardest to be with you more, more than when I'm with the guys. I will do everything in my power to make you happy if you do forgive me. I just needed you to know this Sonny. **

**Love Chad.**

_Baby its not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave with tears on your sleeve _

_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry?_

_Baby it's not just you_

_That hurting_

_Its me too_

Seeing Sonny around was hard for Chad knowing he couldn't talk to her. Hug her. And even kiss her. She never paid attention to him when they saw each other. Chad didn't know if he could take this anymore. He had to tell her that she wasn't the only one with a broken heart. That she wasn't the only one hurting. She wasn't the only one who had a whole in their heart…

_I'm not giving up_

_You don't have to leave_

_I am willing to beg till I break my knees_

_I believe in us_

_Don't give up on me_

_Girl I know that your hurting_

_And I'm sorry for the pain_

_I promise that I'll change_

_Forgive me_

_Forgive me! _

"Sonny!" Chad walked up behind her. She turned around and her expression turned to a frown.

"What do you want Chad?" She asked. He got down on his knees. A single tear rolling down his cheek.

"Sonny your not the only one who's hurting. Its me too. I'm not giving up on us, you don't have to leave. I will beg in front of all these people, all the camera's currently taking pictures of CDC acting like a douche to get the girl he loves back. Don't give up on me Sonny. I'm sorry for all the pain I have caused you, but you have caused me pain too. Every time you walk away from me, after our fights I know that one day I wont have you. That day has came too soon. I promise I will change, if you forgive me." Chad said emotionally. "I will do anything to get you back Sonny. Please." Chad handed her the letter he had written.

_Baby its not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_Watching you leave _

_With tears on your sleeve _

_Don't you notice that mine aren't exactly dry_

_(Not exactly dry baby) _

_Baby its not just you_

_You know it hurts me too_

_We had it all_

_How could we fall_

_Baby I thought we would never die_

_Baby, its not just you_

_That's hurting_

_Its me too_

Chad walked away, doing exactly what he said he was going to do. He was giving her time to think about it. Not Just You. Baby Its Not Just You - he thought to himself. He left her standing there, the letter in her hand, bewildered by what just happened. Not Just You he thought again. Its Not Just You.


End file.
